Chapter One Hundred Thirteen of Doom
The one hundred thirteenth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Eleven "Why isn't the Titan Mist working?" Torrin demanded, just before Hugh stepped into the station. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN OF DOOM After Q's attack, Monica hit her head on a rock not far away. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "You alright?" asked the familiar voice of the human boy called Fred. "Yes," Monica rubbed her head. "Thank you." Fred grinned like only someone with years of practice could. "No problem. So, you got any idea how to get back to the others?" "Well, I hit the rock on that side," Monica noted. "Which means we came from that direction; Q's weapon doesn't allow for turning. So we just go against the current now and we should be back pretty shortly.." "Awesome," Fred said. They started swimming away from the rocks. Now that Monica's head had stopped hurting, she was the one who had to hold back so Fred could keep up. "You know, with Sasha being the only human I've talked to at all in the past five years, I'd almost forgotten how slowly most humans can swim." "Yeah, it's not really our thing," Fred agreed. "Fact is, I'm a son of Hades, so I probably shouldn't be in the water at all. Especially Salt River, since this is Poseidon's direct territory. But, since you're around, it's worth it." Monica rolled her eyes. "And just like that, you reminded me of a friend of mine. Ironically, a friend who isn't human." "Oh?" Fred gave her that grin again. "Let me guess: You mean your old teammate from five years ago. The cyclops Trachius?" Monica raised an eyebrow. "You're familiar with my part in the Skylar Squad? Most people just know about Skylar himself - the real hero of the stories." "I'm not most people," Fred pointed out. "A while ago, I found out about the Skylar Squad - the ones who weren't James - because I felt like checking out the people who worked slightly behind the scenes to make Skylar what he was. Plus, I've met Trachius, and Kaye Lockhart. And my teammates have met Aqua Marine and Javier Travis. That's why Rune has the ring, but I don't think he even knows about Javier's past. So I got here and a mermaid named Monica shows up... Naturally, that's who I figured you'd be." "Well, you're right," Monica said. "I am that same Monica. The least-useful member of the team, the one who was able to stay because Skylar felt sorry for me. Then, five years ago, we finished our voyage and went our separate ways. Haven't heard from any of the others since, though I did hear rumors that Skylar..." "Died?" Fred said. "Afraid the rumors were true. Executed in the mortal world. Gave a big speech about Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno before he went. Now a bunch of people are competing for it, including Runa and Trachius." Monica's face moved as if she was crying; Being underwater, it was tough for Fred to tell for sure. "Never... in my entire time on the team... did I ever figure he'd be the first to go. Skylar was always so full of life, willing to do the impossible - and actually able to do so. I can't believe that after just five years without us..." "Hey, he lived a great life," Fred said. "He did everything this world had to offer and beat the impossible several times. I'm sure he's in Elysium right now, looking back at his life with a big old smile on his face." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twelve of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Fourteen of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 29 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page